


Freaky

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Barry and Len switch bodies, Barry assumed Len was behind it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This trope isn't my favorite but I wanted to do something for each day. I'm gonna do a follow up down the line

When Barry wakes up he notices something.   
  
First off...  
  
He's a little more limber than he was use to.   
  
Second...  
  
He's not in his room.  
  
And third....  
  
He doesn't know why Mick Rory is curled next to him and they're both naked.   
  
He jumps up, knocking Mick's hands from around his waist and waiting to see if he's going to stir, even a little. He relaxes when he doesn't and something is very, very off about this.   
  
He rushes to the bathroom, or at least in the general direction that he thinks the bathroom is in and sighs with relief when he finds it.   
  
It's not his bathroom. He looks into the mirror and screams.   
  
This isn't his face.   
  
His shock vanishes quickly and it's replaced with anger.   
  
"Leonard Snart, what have you done."   
  
                                         ••

 

Len wakes up instantly. His hands rushing to his hair--- hair that's a lot longer and shaggier than he remembers his own being.

Something's off...

He looks to the side and notices that Mick is missing from his side and instead a laptop takes his place. He grins to himself...

It worked.  


End file.
